Meeting of the Minds
by InzanityFirez
Summary: In which Movie Sherlock and Watson are transported to the world of Series Sherlock and Watson, and mild crack and snarky bantering ensues.


**This is...going to be crackish. And I'll be calling them Movie Sherlock, Series Sherlock and so on to denote the difference. XD **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Well, this is...odd."

Movie Watson nodded his head in agreement to his series-based counterpart. One minute, he and Sherlock had been investigating a strange, glowing flower...and the next, they'd been hurtled into some sort of...parallel dimension. At least, that was what the Sherlocks unanimously called it.

Series Sherlock peered at Movie Watson curiously. "Rather tall, isn't he? I find my Watson's lack of height more convenient."

Series Watson bristled, and Movie Watson shot his counterpart a sympathetic glance. "I'm glad my height is a matter of _convenience_ for you. And I'm not _your_ Watson, thank you very much."

When they'd first appeared in the flat of the Series Sherlock and Watson, they'd been understandably confused. There was a bit of a commotion, every one was admittedly defensive, there was a bit of a deductive battle between the two Sherlocks...and then came the insatiable curiosity and fascination of the mutual Sherlocks.

Movie Sherlock waved a dismissive hand, and both Sherlocks continued on as if Series Watson hadn't spoken. "On the contrary, Watson's height and proportionate strength have come in handy on quite a few occasions."

Series Sherlock considered that as he began poking and prodding at Movie Watson a bit. He frowned and pulled back, only to have his hand caught by Sherlock. "Your Watson is _married_." he said, with obvious distaste as he spied Movie Watson's wedding ring.

"Is yours not? Lucky you, it's been rather a thorn in my side. He's full of stupid, romantic notions and is being fed entirely too many baked goods." he said with a pointed look and jab at Movie Watson's stomach.

"Sentiment." Series Sherlock said almost sympathetically, to which Movie Sherlock gave a long-suffering nod.

Movie Watson scowled and batted both of their hands away. "I am being fed no such thing. And you like Mary, don't deny it."

"Whether or not I like her is irrelevant to her being an inconvenience." Movie Sherlock said archly.

"Mine is a womanizer. Can't hold a woman for more than a few weeks at best. And yet he expects me to bother learning their names when he cannot even keep them straight himself." Series Sherlock complained.

"I am not a womanizer! And I can too hold a woman for more than a few weeks! There was Diana...no, well, that was a week...ah..Sandra...Sandra was two..there was...what was her name, the red head-"

"-Sally." Series Sherlock finished.

"-Yes, Sally! She was-"

"-Two weeks and four days. Point proven, thank you for the assistance, Watson." Series Sherlock replied simply.

Series Watson's mouth opened and then closed as he realized he couldn't make a proper argument. He settled for a frown.

Movie Sherlock shook his head in mirrored almost-sympathy. "Mine has an unfortunate penchant for gambling. Terribly inconvenient when the rent is due, and yet he grumbles over my playing violin."

"We no longer live together, Sherlock, so it's hardly your problem, is it? And I never had a problem with you playing the violin, other than that you only did so at _four in the morning_. Besides which, you are both aware the other Watson and I _are right here_." Movie Watson growled.

Series Sherlock finally glanced at Movie Watson, and then muttered to Movie Sherlock. "I believe our Watsons share a similar temperament." He then spoke regularly. "How is his intellect? My Watson is average." Which, to him, was a compliment.

Movie Sherlock eyed Movie Watson a moment. Movie Watson's brow was lifted and his arms were crossed. "Yes, Sherlock, how is my _intellect_?" There was a dare of sorts in that question.

Movie Sherlock was a bit more perceptive of the inner workings of people [whether he liked it or not] than his series counter part, he could see Watson was irked. But being perceptive and being tactful were too different matters. Still, he had better to say of his Watson. "Inititally average, but years of training have sharpened him considerably." he said generously, to which Watson's eyes narrowed.

Series Sherlock eyed Movie Watson with renewed interest. "What can you tell me about me? Go on, anything will do." he wanted to test the deductive skills of the other Watson, and Movie Sherlock looked at his partner expectantly.

Movie Watson looked between the other men before he shook his head. "I know too much about you, it's a poor test of skill."

"_No_, you know _your _Sherlock. I am a completely different person."

Movie Watson considered that and then smirked. "Is that right? Very well then...let's see...you are anti-social, sociopathic, and infuriatingly stubborn. An incurable know-it-all and attention-seeker, terrible with women, arrogant beyond all reason, and _utterly insane_. Have I covered the important parts?" he asked innocently.

Series Watson burst out laughing as he clapped a grinning Movie Watson on the shoulder. "You've hit the nail on the head. That is my Sherlock exactly."

"If you're not mine, then nor am I yours." Sherlock replied dryly to his Watson in response to his earlier protest.

"Don't be a sore sport, Sherlock. You asked, he answered. Don't dish it if you can't take it." Both Watsons chuckled.

"Like dealing with children..." Both Sherlocks muttered in unison, before they looked at each other in pleased surprise.

Movie Watson considered something then. "So...if there are double of us...then...the others...Mycroft, Moriarty, Irene..."

Movie Sherlock and Series Sherlock shared similar, slight frowns at the mention of those names. "Alive and a nuisance, dead, and...dead." Movie Sherlock intoned.

"Alive and very much a nuisance," Series Sherlock agreed, "Dead and...in hiding." Series Sherlock said with a glance at Series Watson. After all, Watson thought she was dead and thought that Sherlock really believed that she was in hiding.

"So yours is alive." Movie Sherlock murmured and then scrunched his nose. "Mrs. Hudson."

"Bothersome woman."

"Absolutely troublesome."

"All the nagging."

"The demands!"

The two Sherlocks' expressions didn't change, but they wore faint smirks and silent understanding passed between them.

Movie Watson shook his head before he glanced at Series Watson. "Does your Sherlock keep trying to kill your dog?"

"I don't even have a dog. And I am now very glad about that." he said, with a dubious glance at his Sherlock.

"I do not attempt to kill your dog, Watson, as you are well aware. I occasionally perform _completely harmless_ experiments on him."

"Harmless? He couldn't sit properly for weeks after the last time!"

"Can't be helped. The comfort of a dog's posterior must occasionally be sacrificed to science." Movie Sherlock said plainitively.

Movie Watson rolled his eyes and Series Watson shook his head. "I can't tell you how many body parts I've found in our fridge."

"Sherlock tried that once. I taught him quickly that if he liked taking warm showers, he'd best stop the practice."

Movie Sherlock huffed. "Well where else was I supposed to keep them?"

"Not in the bloody house!"

Series Sherlock and Movie Sherlock exchanged _a look_.

"I should try that sometime." Series Watson mused.

Series Sherlock narrowed his eyes slightly. "It would be a perfectly easy task to hack into your blog and post embarrasing photographs of you for all of your precious fans to see."

"You don't have any embarrassing photographs of me."

"New Years Eve. Your rather candid shot passed out in the snow, wearing Mrs. Hudson's pink floral bathing robe and bunny slippers and cuddling an old shoe..."

"Y..you told me you had deleted the picture!"

"I did. I deleted the original. Naturally I kept the copy." Series Sherlock said smugly.

"I presume he was overly intoxicated?" Movie Sherlock noted.

"You presume correct." Series Sherlock confirmed.

Movie Watson glared at Movie Sherlock for his indelicacy before he asked, "What is a blog?"

"You haven't got blogs?" Series Sherlock was intrigued again. "Then...do you not have computers either?"

"A what?" Movie Watson asked, confused.

Series Sherlock's lips curved slightly upwards. "Welcome to the twenty-first century, allow me to introduce you to a marvelous invention known as the 'internet'."

"And here it comes..." Series Watson sighed as a the pair of Sherlocks made a beeline for his computer.

"I shouldn't have asked, should I?" Movie Watson scrunched his nose.

"You'll regret it." Series Watson reassured the other as he clapped a hand on his back and steered him towards the kitchen. "Care for a drink?"

"It sounds like I'll need it." Movie Watson said with a dubious glance at the buzzing Sherlocks.

Series Watson opened the fridge only to find a severed hand staring unpalatably back at him. "_Sherlock_!"

"What?" The Sherlocks chimed in unison.

Series Watson simply groaned.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**It's dorky. But hopefully tis funny. My second crossover ever. Reviews are like verbal hugs and feed my soul. TELL ME YOU LAUGHED, LIE IF YOU MUST, BUT TELL ME! Wait. What? I need sleep...XD And to consider if I should write another chapter. I kind of liking working with all four. Poor Mycroft, two Sherlocks might scar him for life. XD Enjoy!~ -Witchy-~ **


End file.
